story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Harriet
Harriet (はるの Haruno) is bachelorette in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Like the protagonist, she also becomes an idol on her own. Harriet is a very caring person who acts very spontaneous towards everyone she meets. Harriet will occasionally argue with her brother, Yves, over her habit of taking in socialising with boys, like she did with François. If the player chooses not to marry Harriet, François will become a rival for her affection. 1st Symbol Event *Walk from Rosenberg Village to Engel Stein Fields *11:00 to 12:00 *Thursday *Sunny weather *Harriet has 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) or more Harriet notices a man who has dropped his apples all over the sidewalk. When she goes to help, Harriet falls over and makes more of a mess for the man. Looks like Harriet could use some assistance. Choice 1: It's rather rude Result: +1500 SP with Harriet The player runs down to help pick up the apples for the man. He pleases both of them, as it would of taken him all day to do it by himself, and gives Harriet some money so the two of us can to get something to eat. Next, the two of them come across a dog, but it doesn't seem like Harriet, and it keeps attacking him. The player steps in and pet the dog, which stops its attack. Eventually, its owner was found. Choice 2: Observe Harriet is bothered that the player is just standing there, then she suddenly hears someone calling for the dog. After an incident with the dog, Harriet gives the crying boy some candy, but that brings an alert mother out from nowhere, who takes the candy away and gives it back to her son. Now Harriet takes the furniture from the man, but it is too heavy so she drops it. The two of them finally reach Rainbow Eatery, where Kyra comes out and wonders why they are by her shop, as it is closed, but she decides to invite them into the shop anyway. Before the player follows Kyra into Rainbow Eatery, Harriet appreciates their help today. Result: -1000 SP with Harriet ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Sweet Love Patisserie *11:00 to 14:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Harriet has 20,000 XP or more *Sonata has 10,000 XP (1 Symbol) or more *You have seen the 1st symbol event Harriet explains how to serve dessert properly to Celia when the player approaches them. Celia turns to ask the player if he likes dessert. Choice 1: Result: +2000 SP with both Harriet and Celia Hearing this, Harriet believes the player would be interested in her dessert wisdom as well. Celia begins to recall what she was told prior to the player arriving; one dish of pound cake, but with multiple spoons. Harriet encourages this by explaining the intimacy behind sharing desserts with those one wishes to be closer to, but Celia is initially doubtful. Everyone should have their own dessert! But Harriet insists that she tries it out anyway and hesitantly agrees, with concern her guests will think she is being cheap. Choice 2: Result: -2000 SP with Harriet and Celia Harriet doesn't understand how the player could dislike sweets, and she asks if boys aren't able to like them. Celia isn't discouraged, though, and she suggests inviting the player over for some chocolate sponge cake some other time. ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Harriet a Ring to see the rest of her symbol events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Harriet must have 30,000 SP or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Walk from Engel Stein Fields to Baumgarten Shopping District *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Harriet has 40,000 XP or more *Klaudia has 30,000 XP (3 Symbols) or more *You have seen the 3rd symbol event AND gave her a Ring *You are going steady with Harriet Harriet and Klaudia are talking by Cappuccino Bar when they begin to bicker over which one of them is cuter. As the player looks to those two girls, they come up with the idea to let him decide. Choice 1: Result: +4000 SP with Harriet, -5000 XP with Klaudia Harriet screams with joy and begins to gush whilst claiming she doesn't even try to be cute. She then calls Klaudia a nerdy and brags on how easy of a choice it was, leaving Klaudia to sadly ask the player why he chose Harriet. Choice 2: Result: -4000 SP with Harriet, +4000 SP with Klaudia Harriet cries in disgust and Klaudia appreciatively compliments the player for his decision, proclaiming he was the right person to ask. It might have been a good answer as-is, but since you're dating Harriet, choosing the first option would make her happy. Harriet throws a tantrum and insults the player, then they go off. Choice 3: Me!! Result: No change Neither girl is amused with this answer, but Klaudia admits that in a way the player can be kind of cute. Harriet tells the both of them off, saying he isn't cute at all. ---- 4th Symbol Event (Date) Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week, as long as the weather is sunny. Harriet has 40.000 SP (4 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in the morning, Harriet will stop by the player's house, asking that he could go on a date with her. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go to Rainbow Eatery at 16:00. Not showing up to meet Harriet or declining her request will result in losing 4000 SP. As the player arrives right on time, he is greeted by Harriet, then suggest they sit down for a meal. Harriet will ask if the player likes the food, and answering positively will earn +5000 SP with her. At the end, Kyra hopes that they can do it again sometime, and they will go home. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private School one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Headmaster Ulrich will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, the child that born after marrying Harriet will have pink hair, pink eyes, and light skin. The boy will wear a dark green clothing whilst the girl will wear a dark pink clothing. The same thing will do if the player marries other Latin marriage candidates. One week after viewing François and Harriet's 4th Rival Event, they will celebrate their wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either François and Harriet, then he/she is prompted into the school auditorium at Primrose Private School to watch their wedding. All the player does is to sit and watch as a guest. After the wedding ceremony is over, players will be taken back into their house. Two weeks after François and Harriet already married, they will have a daughter named Annette. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes